Return to the Nursery
by th1mbl3k1ss
Summary: Wendy wants to visit the Nursery. Will Peter and her grow up or will they return to Neverland? It's not as cheesy as it sounds!
1. Return to the Nursery

So it came to pass that Wendy became quite lonely in Neverland. Her heart ached to return to the Nursery and see her brother's and their family. Her parents had since then passed away due to the old age that she would never get. She had promised Peter she would not ever grow up.

"Peter," she said bravely one afternoon as she was cooking the midday meal. "Yes?" Peter asked, sitting in his chair doing nothing. "Um," she tried to explain, "I should like....I should like to visit the Nursery again." Peter looked up now, rather shocked. "W-What?!?" he gasped. She hurried over to him. "Just for a few days," Wendy protested.

Peter stood up at this. "Wendy," he started trying to sound sympathetic, "a few days is enough to start growing up." Wendy frowned. "You're just too stubborn," she cried, turning her back to him. Peter sighed. He walked around her standing in front of her. She stared in his eyes trying so hard to hate him, but it was impossible, for his eyes captured her own and almost held her there. There was nothing to do but hug him. He patted her back awkwardly. He then pulled out of her hug and tilted her chin upward. "I want always to be a boy and to have fun," he said seriously. "You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend," she whispered and walked away.

His eyes lingered on her. He wanted to reach out and grab her arm. He wanted to hold her in his arms and smell her honey blonde hair. But he knew he couldn't, he knew he shouldn't. _I'll only make things worse_ he told himself. He watched as Wendy went back to her cooking. When he couldn't stand it anymore he walked up behind her and grabbed her waist. She giggled. "I'll go with you," he whispered in her ear, "if it's what you want." She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. "It is," she replied smiling. He smiled back. "Promise me you won't grow up when we go visit?" he asked. "I won't," Wendy said.

They stood there holding each other for so long before Peter couldn't bare it any longer. He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled when it was over, but Peter wanted more. He didn't know why or how to get more. He certainly didn't want to bore Wendy or make her ask questions, because he didn't know how to answer them. As he pondered all this she began to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He liked this, because it was both relaxing and it felt good.

She was utterly surprised when he leaned in to kiss her again, but also happy, so she kissed back. There was a difference from the last one; it was longer and deeper. She could clearly feel his feelings. She liked this very much and knew then that _he_ was the reason she could never leave.

When he leaned in again for the third she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. "What's this all about?" she asked curiously. "I don't know," Peter shrugged. "I like thimbling you," he said. Wendy giggled. "Why do they call it a thimble?" he asked, chuckling to himself. Again she giggled. "They don't," she replied. Peter looked very puzzled. "It's called a kiss," she began taking her arms from around his neck, "Oh," he said almost questioningly as he released his hands from her waist reluctantly. "What I gave you was a thimble," she said recalling the incident. "The gold thing was?" he asked making sure. "Yes," she replied, "I should finish cooking." "I'll help," Peter said.

Whilst they were cooking Peter couldn't keep his hands off Wendy, not to mention his lips. Wendy liked this very much and didn't oppose to it at all. When they were done cooking Wendy called for the lost boys. They came and ate quickly, then they were off. Peter and Wendy were left to do the dishes. Peter didn't mind though, as long as he was with her. His feelings were growing so strong he didn't know what to do except obey them.

When they were finished Wendy sat down, clearly exhausted. Peter sat behind her and began massaging her tense shoulders. Every once in awhile he would kiss the back of her neck. She giggled at this, "Peter...stop," she said. "Why?" he asked shocked. "It tickles," she said giggling. "Besides," she began, turning to face him; "I like this better." Peter cocked an eyebrow. "What?" he said, clearly puzzled. She closed his eyes with her fingers. He kept them closed waiting for something to happen. Then, he felt something warm on his lips. Almost automatically his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. She squealed with delight and put her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. They kissed repeatedly, but they did not pull out and lean back in. Peter had no knowledge of what this was, but Wendy knew. She did not stop it because she had wanted it and with him. She liked it and he enjoyed it very much. When he felt part of her entered his mouth he stopped it.

"What was that?" he asked. Wendy blushed a deep shade of pink. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He smiled. "I liked it." She blushed even deeper. "It was my tongue," she mumbled. Peter looked very startled. "Your what?!?" he asked. She giggled and played with his hair again. "My tongue, silly," she said. "Oh," Peter said thinking about this, "then that's no ordinary kiss," he said finished. "No," she replied. He closed his eyes slowly so the effect of her running her fingers through his hair was greater. After he closed his eyes she smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He knew he didn't want it to end but it had to. It was getting out of hand. He pulled away to see Wendy's puzzled face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Peter shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. She smiled and began to lean in again, but he stopped her. "I think we should stop," he said seriously. She nodded in agreement. "You're right," she began, letting go of him. "Besides, we need to tell the boys we are leaving for a few days." Peter smiled weakly as he let go of her and stood up. "Of course," he said sweetly.

She hurried to the doorway and shouted for the lost boys. "Slightly! Curly! Nibs! Tootles! Twins!" she called. They answered with a crow much like Peter's. A smile spread across her face. She backed away from the door as all six of them flew in. Slightly, Nibs, and Curly landed perfectly in front of Wendy. The twins came next, straight in line, one behind the other. Then came Tootles. He tripped over his feet and fell into the twins. Creating a domino affect the twins fell, then Curly, Nibs, and Slightly last. Wendy was about to get hit when Peter picked her up from behind and flew into the air. When he came back down the lost boys were sprawled out in front of them. Peter chuckled, then helped them up.

"Anyone hurt?" he asked suppressing giggles. "No," they all chimed. "Good," he replied. Wendy went around hugging them all. Then she stepped back and straightened her hair. "We have news," she said smiling. "We are going to visit the Nursery for a few days." The boys groaned. "No stories," Curly mumbled sadly. "When we come back," Wendy promised.

Whilst Wendy was telling the boys about this, Peter was surveying the boys, silent choosing who would be in charge while they were away. "Slightly," he said, "you'll be in charge while were away," Peter decided aloud. Slightly smiled. "Thanks, Peter," he said beaming. "We won't be gone more than three days," Wendy said cheerfully. "Ok," the boys chimed again. Then they flew off.

Peter sighed with exhaustion. Wendy smiled at him. "I'm tired, too," she said. "We should sleep," Peter said leading her to the bed. Wendy lied down on her side. Peter lied down beside her and put his arm around her waist. And then they slept.

When Peter woke up his arm was around nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Wendy cooking and cleaning. He yawned and sat up in bed. When she noticed he was awake she walked over. He grinned at her. She climbed onto the bed and kissed him. "Good morning," she said giggling. "Good morning," he replied. He kissed her in return. Casually his arms held her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She ran her fingers repeatedly through his hair. Again Peter experienced the wonderful sensation of the repeated kisses. Wendy again put her tongue in his mouth, but this time he did not pull out. They let it continue for a long time. After what seemed a lifetime time they stopped. They stared at each other red-faced and out of breath.

"We should get going," Wendy said. She knew she wanted it to continue, but someone had to stop it. "Right," Peter said catching his breath. Wendy let go of him and got up. She quickly straightened her hair and dress. Peter on the other hand sat on the bed smiling with his hands behind his head. When she finished cooking meals for the boys and cleaning up the house, she walked over to the bed. "Get up you lazy boy!" she said laughing. Peter laughed too. "Alright," he said pulling himself up.

He whistled for Tinkerbell and she came zooming in. She flew circles around his head. "Pixie dust, please!" he said beaming. She sprinkled him and Wendy with the sparkling dust and they flew into the air. Peter took Wendy's hand and they flew into the distance until they were only tiny dots in the sky.

When they reached London Peter flew Wendy straight to her old window. She ginned into the window. She placed her feet on the windowsill and looked inside. A young girl was sitting in a chair with her parents. Wendy looked at the father and recognized him as her brother Michael. She gasped with delight and Michael's eyes fell upon her. "Wendy!" he cried running towards her. She was emerged in a bear-sized hug. When he left go of her he sighed. "It's so nice of you to stop by," he said. "I'd like to stay for three days," she began," if that's ok of course." "Ok?" he asked. "Of course it's ok. It's lovely!" She smiled and they began talking. Michael pointed to the young girl sitting in the chair. "That's Sarah, my daughter," he said beaming at her.

As this was happening Peter was behind the curtain dreading being invited in. He wished desperately that she would forget. "Oh!" Wendy said remembering, "I have brought a visitor." She grinned and called for Peter. "You can come in," she said sweetly. He bit his lip, then slowly he walked in. "Peter Pan!" Sarah cried standing up. She curtseyed as Peter bowed. She smiled widely at him. He grinned back, then he walked over to Wendy. She beamed at him as he took her hand. "Wow Peter!" said Michael. "It's amazing how you pull off that staying young concept," he chuckled. Peter laughed, too. "It's quite easy and fun," he commented. "Growing up doesn't have it's bad sides either," Michael retorted. Peter smirked. "For me it does." Wendy quickly cut in. "Michael, where can we stay?" "In that room down the hall," Michael said pointing. "Right," said Wendy. She took Peter's hand and led him into the room and shut the door behind her. Peter smiled.

Wendy came back to him and put her hands around his neck. He grabbed onto her waist. "Promise me something?" she said playing with his dirty blonde hair. "M-hm?" he said closing his eyes. "You'll take a shower while you're here," she said giggling. He opened his eyes and laughed. "I promise," he said and kissed her rosy cheek. "Good," she said taking her arms from his neck. He let go of her waist. "Um, Wendy?" he asked slightly embarrassed. "Hm?" she asked in return. "What exactly do I do when I take a shower?" he asked. She looked at him with wide eyes. How was a girl supposed to explain this to a boy? "Um..." she tried to explain, "well, you use the soap to clean your body and the shampoo and conditioner, which are in bottles," she added eyeing his confusion, "are used to wash your hair." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a fluffy green towel. "You'll need this," she giggled handing it to him, "and you might want to consider taking that off before you go in," she said pointing to the leaves he was wearing. "Why?" Peter asked. Why did he have to ask so many questions? "Because silly, how are you gong to clean yourself with dirty leaves in the way?" she replied. "And what do I put on after I shower?" Peter asked. "Hmm..." Wendy said as she searched through the drawers. When she found a flannel pair of pajamas she handed them to him. "Thanks," he said taking them as he walked out the door.

When both were done showering they went downstairs and ate cheese and crackers ("Yum," Peter had said, his mouth full of food.) They were now back in the room and Peter was looking out the window into the sky. "Think the boys are alright?" Peter asked. "Yes," Wendy replied closing the window. "NO!" Peter cried as he opened it back up. "Just in case the boys or Tink stop by," he said answering he unspoken question. She sighed and walked over to the bed.

Peter walked over and stood in front of the mirror. "Whoa!" he cried watching his reflection copy him. "It's just like a shadow...but...in color!" Wendy giggled as she lay on the bed. "It's called a reflection," she said. "Reflection," he repeated. He stood there awhile admiring the reflection. "I really am cute," he said chuckling. "Yes, you are," Wendy agreed, "now come to bed." "Wait!" he said urgently. He stood a precise distance away from the dresser under the mirror and looked up. The top of his head was a good inch and a half below the top of the mirror. He walked over to the bed and lied down beside Wendy. She clapped her hands once and the light went out. "Wow!" Peter said and clapped. The lights came back on. "Oops!" he said clapping again so the lights went out. Wendy giggled. She turned over on her side. "Night," she said sleepily. "G'Night," he replied. He put an arm around her waist and fell asleep.

When he woke Wendy was not there. He figured she was downstairs eating or somewhere changing her clothes. He yawned and sat up. He pulled off the covers and got up. He walked over to the dresser and placed himself again in the precise spot. Slowly he looked up. He wanted to scream. His head now reached the very top of the mirror. He had grown a good inch and a half over night. Peter pushed down in his head frantically trying to shrink himself. Just then Wendy came in through the door. She stopped and looked at Peter.

"I've grown," Peter said taking his hands off his head and looking at her. Wendy walked over to him and took his hands. He was indeed taller. She smiled up at him. "Peter," she said, "I-I don't know what to say." Peter wasn't smiling. "Wendy, I'm growing up." He sighed heavily. "But Peter," she too was no longer smiling, "we haven't been here three days." Peter shrugged. "I must go back." "As you wish," Wendy replied. Peter let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just...don't want to grow up...ever!" She hugged him tighter. "I know," she whispered. Slowly he pulled out of the hug and gently kissed her forehead. He could smell a scent of beautiful flowers in her hair. He smiled. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his smiling ones.

Just as this was happening Tinkerbell flew through the window. When Peter pulled out of Wendy's kiss he saw her. "Tink!" he said delighted to see her. She was holding what looked like a green outfit made out of leaves. "Thanks!" he said grabbing it from her. "Hello Tink!" Wendy said. Tinkerbell smiled at her. "We are leaving today." Peter walked into the closet and came out in his leafy outfit. "It fits great!" he said grinning. Wendy, already in her nightgown, smiled at him. "Let's go home," she said. He took her hand and they stood on the windowsill. Together they pushed off and flew into the second star from the right.

When they landed the boys came running. "Wendy! Peter!" they cried in unison. They all received hugs. Everyone was happy, especially Curly. "Please tell us a story," Curly begged. "Yes, tell us a story," the others begged almost whining. "Ok, ok," Wendy said laughing. She smiled at Peter and began. "Once there was a boy named Peter Pan..." He smiled and listened intentively. This was his favorite story.


	2. Their Battle

Chapter 2: Their Battle

Ok I know this one could have been better but bare with me. I promise the next one will be better.

Oh and beware, if you don't like long chapters you will probably hate me! lol Cause I like to write long ones!

"And he never ever grew up," Wendy finished.

Peter was entranced by her story. The boys clapped and cheered. Peter slowly faded back to reality. Wendy was smiling at him. Peter scooted himself over to her and placed his lips on hers. Curly made gagging noises. Wendy pulled out and laughed at him. The boys, tired from her story, went to their beds.

Almost instantly snores could be heard. Peter smirked and pulled Wendy close to him by her waist. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They began kissing immediately and didn't have any intention to stop. Wendy held the back of his head with her hands. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Peter's hands were still around her waist. _Hook!_ She thought.

She pulled out of the kissing and collapsed into Peter's arms. He saw Hook's hand on her shoulder and held her tighter. Hook put his other hand on her should and pulled them apart. Peter grabbed his sword and pointed it at him. "Let her go and I will consider sparing you," he yelled. Hook laughed.

His crew came out of the shadows holding the boys. They were gagged. Wendy screamed at the sight of them. Peter tried stabbing at Hook, but he was using Wendy as a shield. She shook her head and they were pulled out of the hideout. He wanted to follow, but he knew he must first think of a plan.

Tinkerbell flew in furiously pounding the air with her tiny fists. "What is it?" Peter asked following her with his head. She acted out a scene of Hook pushing Wendy and the boys off the plank. Peter grabbed his sword and shoved it in the fire. "I'll burn his eyes out if he kills any of them," he said angrily watching the sword turn from gray to an orange-ish color. Tinkerbell laughed. "Come on Tink," Peter said flying off to Hook's ship. Tinkerbell flew after him. "Peter! Peter! You left your sword in the fire!" she yelled. Peter turned around. He smirked and went back to get his sword. He took the steaming sword and pulled it from the burning fire. He held it a few inches from his face; it was warm on his cheeks. He flew off smiling broadly.

He landed on the starboard side of the Jolly Roger in a sitting position. Tink fluttered nervously on his right shoulder. Slowly he lifted a hand and set it in an indent on the ship's side. He pushed his feet back so they were behind him. Tinkerbell grabbed onto one of his dirty blonde curls to steady herself. "Ow, Tink!" He whispered angrily, "Let go!" Reluctantly she let go and left his shoulder hovering just above it. Peter placed his hand gingerly on the top of the side. He poked his head above it just enough so he could see.

Wendy was roped to the mast. She was cold and he could tell. He wanted to spring onto the ship and untie her. He wanted to hug her and make her warm. His eyes burned with hatred. He wanted to stab Hook hard in the hart. Speaking of Hook, where was he?

He was looking towards the left at the Captain's quarters when it happened. Something cold touched just under his chin. He turned his head sharply to the right. Big mistake. He felt the metal cut through his skin. He raised his eyes to see Hook's smirking face.

Without hesitation he sprang into the air. He landed gracefully on the ship's grimy deck. He pulled his sword out of his leafy belt and pointed it at Hook. "Let them go!" he bellowed. Hook laughed. "You want your _precious_ Wendy, don't you?" he mocked.

Peter turned to look at her. She looked awful; pale and shivering. He walked close enough towards her so he could just touch her face. He reached out his hand and caressed her freezing face. He quickly pulled his hand away. He took his smaller sword and cut the ropes binding her.

Hook saw his chance and went for it. He made an attempt to cut through Peter's side. Quickly he turned on his heel and blocked Hook's attempt with his other sword. "Not bad! For an old man!" Peter said mockingly. Hook grunted. "What's wrong codfish?" Peter laughed. Again Hook came at him and again he blocked.

Whilst Peter and Hook fought Wendy unbound the other with Peter's small sword. They grabbed swords in Hook's quarters and went to kill the crew.

Peter jabbed his sword at Hook's arm. "Gah!" he yelped in pain. Peter smirked at the deep gash he created on the crease of Hook's inner elbow. Hook held his arm close to his chest as he watched the blood seep through his elegant red coat embroidered with gold cloth. "You can't win codfish!" Peter said moving his sword from Hook's arm to right below his chin. He pushed Hook's head up with his sword pushing the metal slowly into his skin. Blood dripped onto his sword as an evil sort of smirk spread across his face. Hook groaned in pain.

Wendy and the boys ran down the stairs cheering. They stopped dead in their tacks as they watched Hook and Peter. Peter looked at them, mostly Wendy. He saw their disgusted faces and released Hook. The wounded pirate fell to the ground helplessly. The only thing that had been holding him up was the sword under his chin. Peter smirked.

"Do you give up then Mr. Codfish?" Peter said, utterly please with the wounds he has caused. Hook could only gaps in pain. Satisfied, Peter put his sword back into his belt and reached for Wendy's hand. Instead she handed him the small sword he had given her to unbind the boys. He smiled when he saw it was covered in blood and took it from her. He carefully put it in his belt and took her hand. "Come on Tink!" Peter ordered.

Tink had been watching both teams from a rope she was sitting on. She flew down to Peter's shoulder and patted his neck with her tiny hand. "Thanks!" he replied smiling at her. Then he turned to Wendy and they flew off. "This isn't over!" Hook shouted after them still holding his arm. "Of course it is!" Peter yelled back. He saw Hook gagging over the ship and laughed.

When Peter, Wendy and the boys landed inside of the hideout Peter took Wendy by her waist. "Once again Peter Pan has saved the day!" she said placing her hands gently on his shoulders. He leaned in to kiss her, but she touched his bleeding chin. His eyes shot open and he groaned in pain. "Let's fix this," she said sweetly. She took his hands off her waist and walked outside.

When she came back she had acquired a small flower filled with liquid to the rim. She walked over to Peter, who was now sitting on the bed, and gently tilted his head back. "Now hold still," she ordered. Peter bit his lip, but obeyed. Slowly she dribbled the liquid down his chin. Again he groaned. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde curls to soothe the pain. When she had drained the last bit she told him to stay there.

When she returned the wound had vanished. He touched where the cut had been and smiled. "Thanks," he said pulling her down beside him. Wendy took the back of his neck in her hands and pressed her lips against his. He placed his hands on her thighs and kissed back. She squirmed at bit at this. She knew he wouldn't have known what he was doing, but she didn't want anything to start. She took her hands off his neck and grabbed his hands. While still kissing him she placed them around her waist. She then grabbed the back of his neck. He pulled her closer and urged his tongue into her mouth. She excepted this happily, but was astounded when she felt his chest up against hers.

This was the closest they had ever been. She knew she should do something, but what? After a few minutes she pulled out. They were so close his nose was less than a centimeter from her own. She laughed and slowly pushed him from her. "I think we are done," she said slightly embarrassed. "Right," Peter said releasing her from his grip, "we really need to put an end to this uh...kissing...whatever you guys call it." Wendy looked rather sad. "Perhaps you're right," she mumbled. Peter was about to get up when Wendy placed her hands on his shoulders almost pushing him down. "Wait!" she cried. Peter had a very puzzled look on his face. She touched her lips to his just brushing them up to his own. When she gently released him he pushed his way off the bed.

"Wendy, we have to stop," he almost begged. She shot him an angry look. He knew he has touched a nerve with his words. _Why can't she just understand? _"Wendy, I-" he began walking over to her. He sat down and placed an arm around her shaking shoulder. She wanted to shove him away and scream into his face. Or did she just want to kiss him? "You what?" she almost spat at him. "I-um..." She could tell he was trying to bring his feelings into words, which was hard. "I...don't know how to say this..." He looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes. "I.....l-love you Wendy...but," he continued, "this kissing thing...it's just...to much right now." She nodded. "I know, there is just do much you don't know about." Peter cocked an eyebrow. "What don't I know?" he said cockily. She laughed at his remark. "A great deal of things," she retorted. "Like what?" he said turning her into his arms. She bit her lip nervously. "Things...only grown-ups should know...and do," Wendy stammered. Peter only smirked. "Then I don't want to know," he said after a few minutes. She sighed with relief.

Curly saw them and made gagging noises. "Make us dinner and save that for later," he begged whiningly. Wendy let go of Peter and ruffled Curly's hair. "Dinner it is," she agreed. Peter followed her into the kitchen. "What are we going to make?" he asked grinning. "Curly!" she called, "What do you want?" "Bacon!" he cried back, "and eggs!" he added. "It's dinner Curly!" she replied suppressing giggles. Curly shrugged. "Don't care!" he yelled back.

Peter had pulled out the bacon and began cooking it. It made a sizzling sound as the smell permeated throughout the small house. Wendy began scrambling the eggs in a pan of her own. She sprinkled cheese in every few minutes and turned the eggs with the large wooden spoon.

When the dinner was ready for eating, the boys scrambled into their seats and piled their plates. Nibs was just about to dig in when Peter held up a hand. "Let's say grace," he reminded them. Wendy smiled and folded her hands. She closed her eyes and waited for the prayer. "Grace!" the boys and Peter shouted and dug in. Wendy was appalled. "Whaz grong?" Peter asked. She stared him down with an angry look. He swallowed his food and took her hand. "Eat," he said. When she made no move to he picked up her fork with his other hand and placed it in hers. "Please," he begged pushing her plate up to her. _Now who could say no to that gorgeous face?_

She smiled and placed her fork in the eggs. Peter smiled back and began eating, but held her hand through the entire meal. The boys were just about to run off for their own adventure, when Wendy stopped them. "Wait just one minute!" she said rather sternly. "You are all cleaning your own dishes." The boys groaned. "Aw, Wendy," Tootles whined. "If you don't you cannot go outside," she remarked. All the boys rushed into the kitchen, spilling soapy water on the floor, while they shouted at each other and washed their plates.

"Hey! I was first!"

"No you git! I was!"

"Move over you bone-heads!"

"No, you move over, I was here first!"

Wendy was about to scold them when she saw Peter roaring with laughter. She scowled at him. "What?" he asked laughing at Curly, who had just been drenched with soapy water. "They're making a mess!" she shrieked. Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. "The need to solve their own problem," he said without laughing. "I suppose," she said softly. Peter howled with laughter as the boys walked into the room, soapy messes. "Well?" Wendy asked them. "They are clean and we are going," one of the twins declared. And with that they flew off, pushing each other out the door.

Peter sighed. "I guess I'll be cleaning up their mess," he questioned. Wendy nodded grinning at him. He groaned. "Do I have to?" Wendy giggled. "Yes. Peter Pan must learn to clean," she said acting like a real mother. He rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back. "Fine," he sighed. He stood up and side stepped the chair and pushed it in.

As he was walking into the kitchen he slipped on the soapy puddles and fell. "Peter!" Wendy cried. He groaned and pushed himself up. She rushed over to him and helped him up. "I'll help you dry this floor," she replied to his groan. "Thanks," he said catching a breath.

When she pulled him onto his feet, she let go of him. "Peter!" she cried again, catching him from a second fall. He couldn't stand on his own, she noticed. "Oh Peter, please be ok," she begged dragging him over to the bed.

Cliffhanger, I know! Lucky for you I have started the third chapter and am almost finished! Review please!


	3. Hook's Avenge

Chapter 3: Hook's Avenge

Ok, here is the next chapter! This didn't take me long to think up so sorry if it's bad!

Wendy hovered over Peter as he lay on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw her smile. "Wendy," he croaked trying to smile at her. He tried to pull his head up, but it hurt his back and he fell back down. She leaned her face down and kissed him softly. He smiled weakly. "What's wrong with me?" he asked softly. Wendy shook her head. "I don't know," she said running her hand down his face, "it's your back." He turned his head and kissed her hand as it stroked his face.

"I don't know what to do," she said nervously biting her lip, "its beyond just medicine." Peter sighed heavily. "Go tell Tink to get Hermione." "Who?" Wendy asked shocked. "Hermione," he repeated. "She's a witch, she'll know what to do and Tink will remember her."

Suddenly there was a small ball of light bouncing off the walls. "Tink!" Peter screamed, which was more like a weak croak. She danced on Peter's chin and he snatched her up in his hand. "Go get Hermione," he said, urgency in his voice. He released her from his grip and she flew out of the window.

Hermione was taking her usual notes in Potions class when Tink flew in. "Tinkerbell!" she whispered. Tink nodded. She quickly whispered Peter's problem into her ear. "He what?!?" she shrieked a little too loudly.

"Something to say Mrs. Granger?" Snape snapped.

"Other than I'll be gone for a few hours, no," she retorted.

"You shall do no such thing," Snape threatened.

Hermione was sprinkled with pixie dust and she flew out the window.

Wendy was sitting in a chair half asleep when Hermione arrived. "Wendy?" she asked walking towards the chair. "Oh, Hermione!" Wendy cried, getting up and hugging her. "What's wrong with Peter?" I think he broke his back," Wendy answered apprehensively. "Don't worry," Hermione assured her, "I'll fix him."

Peter opened his eyes and saw them talking. "Hullo Hermione!" he said cheerfully. "Hello Peter," she answered him back. "Come to fix me?" "Yes, I have," she replied pulling out her wand. "This won't hurt a bit," she added seeing him cringe. She pointed her wand at him and muttered something.

He got up and jumped around. He flew circles round the room and thanked Hermione. "I must be going," walking out the door; "I'll be getting a detention!" With that said she flew back to Hogwarts.

Peter picked up Wendy by her waist and spun her in circles. She smiled and laughed as she set her down again. "It's good to have you back," she said. Peter grinned. "It's good to be back."

"And just in time," sneered a familiar voice. James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger, appeared from behind the door. "I heard you a _fretful_ fall, Pan," he continued. Peter smirked. "Perhaps I did," he remarked stepping in front of Wendy. "Oh, I don't want your Wendy," Hook added eyeing Peter's movement. Peter slanted an eyebrow. "What do you want then?" The captain walked closer towards the boy. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked placing his hook on Peter's bare shoulder.

Peter grimaced in pain. "Me?" "Why of course young lad," Hook answered. Wendy grabbed Peter's hand from behind. Peter stepped back and pulled out of Hook's grasp. "Ah!" he yelled in pain. He had a deep cut on his shoulder. Wendy gasped and pulled Peter into her by his waist. "I'm fine," he moaned and pulled out of her grasp. She backed away tears brimming her eyes.

Peter grabbed his sword and lunged at Hook. Hook crossed his sword against Peter's. "Uh," he gasped losing his balance. Hook ginned evilly and grabbed Peter by the neck with his hook. "NO!" Wendy cried reaching for Peter's hand. Hook thrust his sword at her hand leaving a deep gash in it. She moaned in pain. "Terribly sorry about this dear," he said laughing as he pulled Peter and out the door. His eyes rolled once then shut with weariness.

There ya have it! Hope ya like!


	4. Wendy to the Rescue?

Chapter 4: Wendy to the Rescue?

Alright, here we go! Another chapter. The next one might be a while cause I am having writer's block!

"Nibs, you plan the battle," Wendy ordered.

"Right," Nibs replied. He walked over to a small board made out of huge leaves sewn together and began drawing up the plans.

"Slightly, you get the weapons ready."

Slightly nodded and began sharpening knives and swords.

"Curly...." She paused, tapping her chin, "you make the war gear."

Curly saluted her and began gathering and sewing things together.

"Tootles, you help Slightly."

Tootles nodded and picked up a dull sword.

"And twins, you shall help me cook the meal before we fight," Wendy said at last.

The twins grinned excitedly and followed her into the kitchen. The three of them began cooking. Tinkerbell came zooming into the hideout, red with anger. "What is it Tink?" one twin asked. Tinkerbell made a gruesome scene in which Hook cut Peter's throat and shoved him inot a crampt cage. "Wendy! Wendy! Peter's been captured!" the other screamed.

Wendy hurriedly finished cooking and called all the boys to the table. They ate quickly then followed Nibs to the board. He explained the surprise attack quickly, but everyone understood. "Hurry!" Wendy cried pushing them out the door.

"Ok," she whispered as they landed, "remember your places." They nodded. Slightly, Curly, and Nibs surrounded the captain's quarters. Tootles and the twins loaded Long Tom. They did not intend to fire it, but rather to intimidate. Wendy went below deck to free Peter.

When she found his cage she paid no attention to the half asleep guard. Little did she know he was about to wake up. She pressed her face against the bar. "Peter," she whispered. He turned his head to look at her. "Keys," he muttered. "What?" "The keys," he grumbled, "get them." "Right," she whispered back and grabbed them carefully out of the guard's lap. She unlocked the cell and crept inside.

"Get out!" Peter croaked. "Want to join him?" drawled the guard. Wendy spun around as she saw him lock the cell. She had left the keys outside. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Peter's head fell back against the wall. "I'll be telling Hook we have a visitor," the guard chuckled and walked back up the stairs.

Wendy crawled over to Peter and wrapped an arm around him. "Peter, you look awful." "I know," he said holding her waist with one hand. She brushed his hair away from his face with her free hand. He tried to smile at her, but could only muster a grimace. She caressed his face and kissed his lips tenderly. "That was nice," he whispered. Her hand moved down to his neck. "This is awful," she said inspecting it. "It hurts," he moaned twitching as her hand went over it.

She took her hand from it and reached into a small pocket. She pulled out a bottle no bigger than 2 ¼ inches with blue liquid inside. "This might sting a bit," she added. Slowly she drained ¾ of the bottle on his neck. The wound disappeared in a few short minutes. She then drained the remaining liquid on her own cut Hook had caused.

"Oh! Peter, I forgot about your shoulder," she said softly running her hand over it. Peter pulled back a little. "It'll be fine," he replied. She took her hand away carefully. They heard a loud BANG! "What was that?" Wendy cried grabbing a hold of Peter with both hands. "Probably the boys blowing the guard to pieces," he said stroking her hair and grinning. She laughed and tilted her head up to smile at her. He kissed her lips a little more firmly than usual.

"Peter!" she gasped when they broke away. "What?" he asked showing off his cocky grin. She smiled and removed her hands from his waist, replacing them on his shoulders. "The boys'll be here soon." "Alright, but this cage isn't so bad now that you're here," he said smirking. "Oh you!" she laughed hitting him playfully in the chest.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Hey you two!" called Nibs. "Oh yuck!" Curly cried at the sight of them. They laughed and let go of each other. "Just let us out," Peter begged pointing at the keys. "Right," said Nibs picking up the keys. He unlocked the cell and Peter pushed Wendy out, then he crawled out himself. "Where's Hook?" he questioned. "Tied up," Nibs answered grinning. "Good," Peter said, "he's mine."


	5. Another Battle and An End

Chapter 5: Another Battle and An End

Here we go! I'm almost finished! Woo hoo!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Peter Pan," Hook mocked as he saw the boy walking up the deck.

"James Hook," Peter spat back. "Would you like to walk your own plank or may I cut off your head and hang it on the Never Tree?"

"Neither."

Peter pulled his sword out of its sheath. "I'm sorry," placing it under Hook's chin, "I couldn't hear you." He smirked.

"Neither," the pirate repeated.

At this point Peter was very angered. He pulled the sword away and prepared to bring it down on Hook. Hook, what was tied to a chair, turned around abruptly.

It all happened so fast no one could have stopped it. "Peter!" Wendy has screamed. Peter had brought the sword down on the ropes binding the pirate. Hook had turned at the precise moment so he would be turned free.

"Thank you Pan," Hook commented getting up.

"No problem," he replied through clenched teeth.

Curly lunged at Hook. Wendy and Slightly caught him by his shirt. Curly began furiously punching the air. "On come on!" he cired. "Just let me take a swing at him." Slightly tightened his grip. "He's Peter's. Remember?" Curly stopped fighting the two to get loose. "Oh fine," he sighed plopping down on the deck.

"Tick-tock," came a loud ticking. Hook whurled around. "What was that?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Peter grinned. "I think the croc has come to finish you," he lied. He knew it was Tink. He had once carved a small crocodile out of wood and inserted in it a clock he had stolen from Mr. Smee.

"This is your doing," Hook bellowed at him. Peter's grin broadened. "Tick-tock," it came again, this time louder, closer. The pirate's eyes shifted from side-to-side with fear. He rested his hand on the sword hanging at his side. Carefully he walked to the starboard side of the ship and looked over; nothing. Then to the lee side; again nothing.

When he turned his head around he saw Peter pointing his sword at him. He chuckled. "Going to kill me Peter?" he questioned. "Well why not?" Peter shot back. Hook took his time to answer the question. He walked in circles round Peter as he talked. "What of your adventures?" he answered in a question.

At this Peter dropped the sword so it hung at his side. What would become of his adventures if he killed Hook? He thought a lot about this which made Curly squirm. _He's only tricking you_ he told himself. "They would be more fun," he replied after long thoughts. The captain slanted an eyebrow, questioning him. Curly cheered.

"Tick-tock."

The noise disturbed them since it had disappeared for so long. "Show yourself!" Hook bellowed as he turned his head towards the noise. A shadow formed on the deck. Hook backed away. "Wha?" he sputtered. "How?" A smirk spread across Peter's face. He loved it when Hook was terrified.

The shadow moved closer towards hook and Tinkerbell was revealed holding a small wooden crocodile that was ticking. She chimmed and twinkled, mocking him. The angered captain took the sword hanging at his side and lunged at Peter with it.

He dodged it just in time, flying into the air. "Not good form at all Peter," Hook growled. Peter, outraged at being critized, thrust his sword at him. Hook grabbed his sword with his hook, blocking his attempt. Peter threw him off, making him crash into the side of the ship. The boy leaped into the air and hovered over him. How he wanted to fly.

Wendy, who was standing with the boys, was pulled by her hair. She shrieked in pain as Hook held his sword to her neck. "He can fly; how?" he spat into her face. "You...just think happy thoughts...they lift you into the air," she gasped. Peter came at him with his sword. Hook took a blow to his right side. He screamed in pain, released Wendy, and feel to the ground clutching his side.

Wendy, who had fallen to the ground with a "thud", crawled back over to the boys. Peter took out his dagger and held it above Hook. "Do it," the wounded pirate croaked. Peter smirked. He plunged the small sword into his heart. "Ah!" Hook yelped. His eyes rolled in his sockets and shut. James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger, was dead.

Everyone cheered and danced around the deck. Wendy threw her arms dramatically around Peter's neck and kissed his cheek. He smiled and picked her up and spun her in circles a few times. "You were the best one!" she said beaming. "I know," he replied setting her down. "And cocky," she giggled. He picked her up in his arms. "We should celebrate." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course," she replied. Together they flew off, boys on their tail.


	6. The Celebration

Chapter 6: The Celebration

Ok here is the final chapter. I know this story wasn't the best and sorry.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Wendy cooked a splendid meal consisting of: pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and fresh squeezed orange juice. They all ate like pigs, piling and repiling their plates.

When the food was finally finished, they all helped with the dishes. They were all happy and cheerful, laughing and talking.

Then Peter and Wendy went off on their own. "Where are we going?" she questioned suppressing giggles. Peter's hand was over her eyes. "You'll see," was all he said. He flew her over dozens of trees. When they arrived at their destination she could hear soft chiming and twinkling.

She pealed his hand from her eyes. "Oh!" she cried delighted. He smiled as she landed by the stump of the tree. He followed and watched the tiny fairies dance. "Good sir," Wendy said laughing, "might I have this dance?" Peter's smile broadened and he took her hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he on her waist. They danced to the chiming and twinkling of the fairies.

Then it stopped and they landed. Wendy was beaming, but Peter looked rather sad. Wendy leaned in a bit. "What's troubling you Peter?" He had been looking at the ground, and suddenly looked up. "I was just thinking," he said tightening his grip on her waist, "about what Hook said." "About your adventures?" she asked running her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. "Yeah," he sighed, "I suppose he was right, they won't be as fun." She stopped running her fingers through his soft curls. "Peter, you know what this means right?" He slanted an eyebrow. "You miss Captain Hook." "Oh no I don't," he argued. She released him from her grip and had to pry his hands from her waist.

"Peter, let's go," she begged pulling on his arm. He sighed and then gave in. They flew home and found the boys asleep. "They had a rough day," Wendy whispered as she kissed all six foreheads. Peter scrambled into his and closed his eyes waiting for his kiss. Wendy giggled. She kissed his lips softy. "Thank you," he said smiling.

She slipped into bed and pulled the covers over herself. He pulled her close to him and left his hand on her waist. It was so good not to worry about Hook kidnapping his precious Wendy. He pulled her in closer and kissed her cheek. She smiled and they both fell asleep peacefully.

The End!


End file.
